Affair
by mdchica83
Summary: Felicity is married and Oliver is a temptation she can't resist.


**The idea for this story came to me awhile ago. It's something I've been working on and finally finished. I in no way condone cheating, but this would not leave my head. It's just a little one shot. Please let me know what you think :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Arrow does not belong to me**

* * *

><p>If she walked into that hotel and used the keycard he left for her, everything would change. Felicity Smoak-Watson sat in her car across the street from one of the most luxurious hotels in Starling City. Inside that hotel was her kryptonite.<p>

Oliver Queen. A man she dated long ago when he was still Ollie. A man she knew before her husband. A man she was contemplating having an affair with.

She rested her head on the steering wheel and debated with herself once again. When she walked into Queen Consolidated three months ago for a meeting with the head of their Applied Sciences department, she hadn't anticipated running into her ex-boyfriend. Really, she shouldn't of been surprised. His name was on the building. He was the CEO. Nevertheless, when she literally ran into a mountain of muscle and looked up to see him standing over her, she was shocked. Even more shocked that he remembered her. When he smiled at her and helped her off the floor, she felt a flutter in her belly.

Now that flutter was a raging inferno of lust and love. Yes love! The love was what was causing her the most conflict. She was married! She and her husband, Jason, were going through a tough time, but she loved him. At least she thought she did. When she married him four years ago, she believed they were meant to be forever. Then she found women's underwear in his car two months ago. They weren't hers. Instead of confronting him, she went out for drinks with Oliver.

Now here she was, outside a hotel, more than ready to use the keycard. Making up her mind, she turned off her car, grabbed her purse and exited the car. She quickly made her way across the street and into the lobby of the hotel. Her heart was racing and there was a slight tremble in her hands. Despite her obvious nerves, she knew in that moment, she was making the right decision. She and Oliver were going to have sex.

He booked them the penthouse suite on the top floor. She quickly entered the elevator with a few other guests and pushed the button for the suite. She really hoped he had a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket. Even though she was sure of her decision, she was still very nervous. Jason was the only man she'd been with for the past six years. The last time they slept together was five months ago, she was startled to realize. Now she was going to sleep with one of the sexiest men she had ever met in her life.

The elevator finally dinged for her floor. Exiting, she headed to the right and paused in front of the door for the suite. Taking a calming breath, she slipped the key card into the door and pushed it open. She shut the door behind her and walked into the suite.

Her eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely beyond her pay grade. It was incredibly luxurious and reminded her of an Italian villa. The colors were warm and rustic, the lighting was soft and the furniture appeared solid. She couldn't believe he booked this suite for them for only one night.

She was so caught up in gaping at the space that she didn't notice Oliver standing before her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come," he said.

Felicity jumped. "Oh my gosh Oliver. Please walk a little louder. You're like a cat sometimes."

Like a cat, a stealthy jungle cat, he walked towards her. There was no mistaking his intent. He was looking at her like she was his favorite buffet. She licked her lips nervously and ran a hand through her hair.

"So uh...yeah," she said. "I'm here. You're here. We're both here."

Oliver stopped in front of her and held her gaze. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Thank God," he muttered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Felicity's purse dropped to the floor as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. He pulled her tightly to his chest as their kiss grew more heated and frantic.

The build up over the past couple of months had been torturous. He always wore a perfectly tailored suit. She would find herself daydreaming about how broad his shoulders are and how tight his ass is. Now she would see him without the clothes on. It was exhilarating.

Oliver began trailing kisses down her neck and up to her ear. She held on to the back of his neck and let her head roll back. Soft moans tumbled from her mouth and sparks of lightning rushed through her body. Everything he was doing felt so good. Better than her husband.

Felicity clenched his shoulders when his hands trailed down her sides before gripping the edge of the dress she was wearing. He slowly slid it up until he had it over her head and on the floor of the entryway. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her slow and deep as his hands trailed up and down her back. Shivers of pleasure pulsed through her body at each pass of his hands.

Oliver backed her up until she hit the wall. She hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him close. She didn't want any space between them. They both groaned as their pelvises connected and she began a slow grind against his erection. The catch in his breath spurred her on. She rolled her hips against him and was rewarded with a pleasurable bite on her neck. Her hands carded through his short hair as the pleasure of his bite and erection overwhelmed her senses. Tendrils of pleasure shot through her body to her center.

Allowing her hands to move from his shoulders, she trailed her hands past his magnificent chest and defined abs. She stopped when her hand came into contact with his belt buckle. Tearing her lips from his, she took a moment to look into his eyes.

The desire was there of course. But she also saw wonder, nervousness and something she wasn't ready to see. She may admit to herself she loves him, but she wasn't ready to know he loved her too.

Instead of dwelling on such a nerve-wracking thought, she focused on what they were doing now.

"This belt has to go," she told him, tugging on his belt buckle.

He leaned down and licked up her neck until his lips were at her ear. "Take it off," he whispered in her ear. His lips ghosted along her ear, back to her neck, before returning to her lips. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Her hand dived into his pants and stroked his erection. Oliver let out a hiss at the feel of her hand gripping him. He lost his focus when her thumb brushed over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck Felicity," he groaned into her neck.

He heard the amusement in her voice as she asked, "You like that?"

"I do," he gasped. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come."

"We can't have that now can we?" She paused for a moment before continuing, "I want you to be inside me when you come."

A tremble went through Oliver's body at the image her words painted. He had imagined this moment for a long time. Everytime he caught a whiff of her perfume, heard her laugh, saw the way those skirts hugged her curves, he craved her even more. A part of him knew it was wrong to want a married woman, but he couldn't help himself. Back in high school, when they dated, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. Though they never made it all the way before their differences got in the way. But he always remembered her passion.

More than ready to finally make love to her, Oliver ripped her pretty (delicate) panties off. He tore open the condom and slid it over his aching erection. He hiked her other leg up to wrap around his waist. Their gazes connected and held as he slowly slid into her. They both groaned once he was fully seated in her. He paused for a moment to memorize this moment. He wanted nothing more than to take her until they were both screaming each other's names. But more than that, he wanted to imprint himself on her so deeply, she'd never forget him.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself closer to his body. Every point where they touched felt like a shock of electricity. Her entire body was abuzz with pleasure and delight at being so close to Oliver. Finally, it seemed to say. She was finally in his arms and he was looking at her like she was something precious.

Brushing her lips against his, she breathlessly told him, "Make love to me."

He needed no further commands. Eyes still locked with hers, he began making love to her. With the first snap of his hips and her breathy moan in his ear, his control snapped. As much as he wanted to take his time and draw out her pleasure, for the first, he wanted her screaming now. His grip moved to her ass as he hoisted her further up the wall and began pounding away into her wet heat. Felicity's head thumped back against the wall as her body moved to the rhythm he set. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he found a particular spot that sent fire through her veins. Her moans quickly turned to cries of pleasure as her focus became how good he felt inside of her.

"Yes," she moaned. "Right there."

Oliver bit her shoulder when she tightened around him as her orgasm drew near. He soothed the bite with his tongue before leaning down and latching onto her hardened nipple. Felicity gripped his head and held him close. Her mouth dropped open but no sound came out as the pleasure she felt finally spilled over into blinding ecstasy. Ripples of pleasure went from the tips of her toes to spread through her entire body. Her hips moved wildly against his. His rhythm lost its steady pace as he chased his own release. Felicity nipped his earlobe and squeezed her inner muscles around him until a broken cry tumbled from his lips. She felt his hands tighten on her waist before he thrust into her two more times and stilled. She wrapped herself around him as he pulsed inside her.

"Fuck," Oliver groaned into the curve of her neck. He held her tightly as his body shook with pleasure. A second orgasm tore through Felicity at the feel of him throbbing inside of her. Every part of her pulsed with contentment.

All that could be heard through their suite was heavy breathing. The food he ordered, the covers he pulled back from the bed and hot tub he started remained untouched. Months of want exploded the moment she stepped through that door. He wasn't surprised they didn't make it past the entryway.

Their breaths settled and bodies cooled after a couple of minutes and Felicity allowed her legs to slide from his waist to the floor. Once her feet touched the floor, she let out a light chuckle. "That was amazing."

Oliver smiled down at her and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. "More than amazing."

She just smiled back at him in turn and stepped out of his embrace. She was very naked and had just cheated on her husband. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she found that she didn't feel any guilt. She thought she might feel a twinge of guilt. But there was nothing. The only emotion she felt was joy. Looking back, she caught Oliver admiring her nakedness. It went against her vows, and her own sense of right, but she couldn't regret this night with him. In her heart, she knew she'd never be as free as she felt when in his arms.


End file.
